Time moves on
by Happyenddings22
Summary: This is a five year time jump from Our Secret Family. Sam, Rachel, and Kara live in New York along with some of there friends from glee. Join there adventurers and surprises that are around every corner. Rated T to be safe, please r&r, thank you
1. Time lines

So this is a five year time jump from the end of Our Secret Family. Sam, Rachel, and Kara now live in New York along with some of there friends from glee. Join there adventures and surprises that are around every corner.

I'm sorry this has taken awhile to put up and I'm so sorry. I have been trying to do research because I have never lived in New York nor have I ever been there. So please if you have been there and know a place that would be good for a family let me know. I know what I want there place to look like. So if you have any ideas please let me know. I have been trying to decide if Kara should have a little best friend. Let me know what you think and I really hope you enjoy. I will post a time line for you and then I will get chapter one for you all. I hope you all will enjoy, and read and review. Thank you so much everyone. Also all the glee kids are the same age and all graduated in 2013. If you would like to be a beta let me know.

 **Time line**

Kara's born: July 27, 2011

Tell glee: October 2011

Graduate: May 2013

Move to New York: July 2013

College starts: September 2013

Sam and Rachel get married: December 20, 2014

Sequel Starts: January 2017


	2. Early Mornings

**Here is chapter 1 I hope you all will enjoy. It's kind of what's been going on since the end of the last one. I own nothing excepted for Kara. So on with chapter one, fell free to ask any questions. Also if you want to be a beta let me know.**

* * *

 **Rpov**

I woke to the sun coming into the room from the open blinds. A smile came to my face as I felt Sam playing with my hair.

"Good morning Sam" I said then looked up to him.

"Good morning to you my beautiful wife" he said and kissed my head. Sam and I had got married two years ago and were doing really well. Just then I herd small feet running down the hall, our door opened, then more running. It stopped and we had a five year old jump on us. Kara started to giggle as she jumped on us.

"Thank you for the wake up call princess." Sam said as she just laughed at us.

"Your welcome, morning daddy and mommy" she said wiggling her way in between us.

"Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Good, are we going to see Auntie Santana and Brittney and Uncle Blaine and Kurt today?" She asked as we laughed.

"Yes we are but you saw them just the other day."

"Mommy, that was forever ago."

"Sweetie it was two days ago."

"Ya that is forever mommy." She told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world Sam and I laughed.

"Alright sweetie, should we get ready?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yes, I want to look like a princess"

"Alright sweetheart," Sam said.

"Lets all get ready." I climb out of bed with Sam and he lifted Kara off the bed setting her down on the floor. Sam made his way to the shower kissing me as he walked by. I follow Kara to her room. A lot had changed in the past five years. The changes on the walls, within all of our pictures.

The glee club finding out about Kara, senior year, winning Nationals, forming a kind of relationship with my mom, graduating high school, getting into NYADA, moving to New York. Then Sam and I got married. Now in May I will graduate from NYADA, Kara is in kindergarten and is loving it. She was so smart and amazing. We had spent Christmas in Lima with our families and New Years here in New York. That was two weeks ago. The glee kids were all there as well. We all tried to make it a point to come for Christmas back to Lima every year. Then again the week of Kara's birthday so that we could all celebrate together. We all tried to spend as much time together as we could. It was hard now that we all lived in different places but we still found time to see each other.

Santana and Brittney are married and now live here in New York as well as Blaine and Kurt. Most of the glee club was all over though, all making a difference in the world. Noah and Quinn were married and now expecting. Artie and Tina got together, Mr. Shue married Miss Pillsbury and they have a few kids now. Mercedes was all over taking the world over. All of us were pretty busy now. It was hard to keep up with everyone. Sam was a personal trainer now and one of the best. Working with some pretty high up and important people. I had been working at a fun little café close by. I started there when we moved here and I loved it. After I finish school I was going to start doing auditions for things, follow other parts of my dreams. Although I have been teaching singing lessens to kids in my free time which has been very nice.

"Mommy what should I wear?" Kara asked me.

"Well it is pretty cold out. Do you want pants or just leggings and a dress?" I ask her, she thinks about it for a moment.

"A dress" she said starting to jump up and down.

"Ok calm down, let's see." I walked to the closet and looked. I got a long sleeve purple dress, gray leggings a pink purple jacket. Then I grabbed a purple scarf.

"How about this one sweetie?"

"Ya I love that one." She pulled her Pj's off as I took the dress of the hanger and handed it and her leggings over to her. She pulled it over her head. I grabbed her white shoes that had pink poke a dot on them. Handing them to her and she put them on. We both walked over to her window seat in her room on my way I grabbed the things to do her hair.

"How should we do your hair?" I asked her, fully knowing that by the end of the day it would be out.

"I don't know" she replied.

"Ok how about I pull a little bit from the sides and bring them together in the back?" I asked her.

"Yes please mommy" I spent the next few minutes doing her hair. She had a mix of blond and brown hair. It was beautiful along with her beautiful blue eyes. I finished her hair.

"Want to come help make breakfast?"

"Ya I do" she said, so we went down to the kitchen. I looked at her.

"What should we make?" I asked her.

"French toast mommy."

"Alright French toast it is." We got the things and started making breakfast. By the time we were finishing it Sam walked down and smiled at us.

"Smells good ladies" He came to set down by Kara as she giggled at him. I ate with them as we all talked about different things and plans for the day.

"I'm going to get ready." I told them getting up.

"Alright we will clean this up." Sam told me. I went to shower and get ready. Once I was out of the shower I headed over to our closet to get dressed. I ended up wearing jeans with a white shirt and a black long sleeve one over it. I pulled on some brown boots that had a little hill on them. I put light curls in my hair and did some light make-up. Once I was ready I went to find Sam and Kara. I walked into the living room and saw them on the couch watching Avatar once again. I smiled at them.

"You're watching this again?"

"Ya it's my favorite movie with daddy, just like I watch funny girl with you mommy." Kara told me, Sam and I both laughed.

"Well I guess that would make sense then." I walked over to them; Sam pulled me down onto his lap. I leaned into kiss him, and then laid my head on his chest. Kara was curled up into his side. My eyes started to close and I laid there on his chest listening to his heart and breathing.

S&R

The next time I opened my eyes the movie was over and Kara was asleep.

"How was your nap?" Sam asked me.

"Not to bad, how long has she been asleep?"

"She went to sleep right after you, so about an hour." He told me and then kissed my shoulder. I smiled and looked at him.

"I love you Sam Evens." He kissed me, and then pulled me close to him. "What time do you leave?"

"About a half an hour, I have to be there by 10:00."

"Well I guess that is one thing about our daughter loving to wake us up so early. We have plenty of time to do things in the mornings." I said as we both laughed together at the person our daughter was.

"I thought they were supposed to sleep more as they got older."

"No, although maybe when she is a teenager, though she might be one that stays up all night, sleeps all day. You know out with friends and boys." I teased him.

"No, absolutely no boys. I know what teenage boys think. They are going no wear near my little girl not ever." He told me.

"One of the many reasons I love you. But you do know she will grow up at some point. My dads were not too crazy about me dating but things worked out pretty well with us. Plus Stacy will start to date soon she will be fine. I know we had Kara young but that dose not mean she will have a baby young. She's a good kid smart, loving, still your little girl, and your baby. But one day she will want to spread her wings and go out into the world. But she will always be your little girl no matter how old she gets. She will always love and adore you, just like she always has. She has always been daddy's little girl and always will be." I tell Sam.

"I know, I just don't think that I will ever be ready to let her go."

"She's is only five we still have awhile."

"But she is in kindergarten now; she is growing up so fast. Before you know it she will be heading off to college. I miss when she was a baby. I kind of miss having a baby."

"You know we could always have another baby. We both are doing well, now is a pretty good time to have another baby."

"What about you being in school and then being on Broadway?"

"Well I graduate in four months and I can wait a little longer to start Broadway. I have kind of wanted another baby for awhile now. I think we are ready for one." I told him.

"Well then maybe we will start to try. I would not mind a little boy running around." I smiled at him and him at me. That is when there was a knock on the door I smiled.

"I've got it" I said and got up to answer the door. As I opened it I saw Santana, Britt, Kurt and Blaine all standing there ready for a day full of shopping and running all over the place.

"You ready for some shopping dive?" Kurt asked me using the nickname he gave me in high school.

"Just about, come on in, although Kara is asleep." I told them and let them in. They all came in just as Kara started to stir some. I put on my coat and grabbed Kara's as well, also getting both of our bags that were hanging up by the door. Today would really be a long day.

* * *

 **Well there you have it the first chapter. I hope you all like it. I am sorry for any mistakes I try to get them all but some times I miss some. Please give any feed back I welcome it all. Please review and let me know what you think. So I will try to post often and fast hopefully once a week. Thank you for reading. Please do review it means a lot.**


	3. Shopping

**So I know it has been a really long time and I am sorry. I was wanting to know if you guys want more of this story because if I don't have people wanting to read I will put it on hold to work on my other stories. So please let me know if you want more, for the ones that have reviewed thank you. On with the chapter, I hope you like it. I own nothing, sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

"You know Rach I will never get over how amazing this place is," Santana told me.

"Well thank you," I said after that Kara woke up and saw that they were finally here.

"Your here," she yelled running over to them.

"Well hello, sweetie pie," Kurt said picking her up.

"I'm all ready to go," she told us.

"Well, you look very beautiful Kara, Hey Sam," Blaine said.

"Thank you," Kara told him and hugged him with a smile.

"Hey, Blaine how are you? Sam asked him.

"Well, I have to be off to work. Have fun shopping you guys." Sam kissed me and then Kara.

"I will see you all later," Sam said to us.

"Bye Sam," I told him.

"Bye daddy" Kara answered. Sam grabbed his coat and headed out.

"Alright, missy come put it on," I told Kara who was put down by Blaine. She walked over and I helped her get the coat, scarf and a hat on. I knew she would have the hat off pretty fast but she had been pretty sick a few weeks ago and was still not back to being 100% better. Once it was all on her I turned to grab her little purse that was a brown color It had her inhaler that she was using while she has been sick of help her breathing.

"Already," I said to her.

"I'm ready" she walked over to the corner and got her booster seat. Blaine helped her pick it up. We all headed out and I locked the door in our apartment. We all made our way out and to Kurt's car. Blaine helped get Kara in who was setting by Britt, I was by Santana in the back with Kurt and Blaine in the front. We were on our way to shop as much as possible, we would be all over the place. It was going to be a very long and crazy day.

"Let's go shopping," Kurt said and started the car. We pulled out and made our way to the first stop of many.

The whole time we all were in the car we were talking, laughing and singing. It was nice to just have fun with friends and enjoy a day out. I was back in class as well as Kara. Life was busy and crazy at times but really good. I was mostly able to be home with Kara or Sam was able to be with her. But when schedules conflicted we had four amazing baby setters that were more than happy to help with her.

We went to another store to get things for Kara. We were all walking through the store looking for things for her. She walked over to a rack and had a huge smile on her face as she looked at me.

"Mommy I like this one," She said.

"Should we try it on then?"

"Yes please, mommy" it was a very beautiful dress. It was a red sparkly dress with a bow on the front. I found her size and grabbed it.

"Let's find a few more things then we will go try them all on sound good?" I asked her.

"Alright" she runs over to Brittney so they could look around together.

"So how are things going for you all?" Santana asked me as we looked around.

"Good, back home, into our routine again. Kara is finally getting better which is so nice. I hate when she is sick. I am glad that life is slowly getting back to a more normal way about it." I tell her grabbing another outfit for Kara.

"Well, I'm glad as well. So any siblings for Kara yet?" she teased me.

"No, but maybe someday, I don't know because we would like another one for Kara to have someone. I just don't know if Kara would want to have another at this point. Go from having everyone to her self to shearing. That and our life's being as crazy as they are. Maybe someday day soon I hope anyway" I tell her.

"Well, I think you guys could handle another one. I mean you have done so well with Kara you guys would do amazing with another kid. Plus Kara might love being a big sister." I looked over to Kara who was giggling with Britt and I smiled at them.

"I got pretty lucky with them."

"Yes you did," she told me.

"Well, what about you and Britt? Do you plan on any kids soon?" I asked her with a smile.

"I don't know, we have only talked about it once or twice. But never really serious, I don't know maybe one day, but right now we are having fun just being us and aunts to Kara" she slid.

"Well went the time is right plus Kara adores you both, so if you want her for a night let us know. She would be very happy about that." I told her.

"Maybe we will, and then you guys could work on making another one," Santana said then started to walk away laughing.

"Santana really" I called out as she laughed more.

After that, I found some more things for Kara sand we headed to the dressing rooms so we could try them on her.

We spent the next half hour trying things on her and seeing what looked best on her and what fit her best. Once we were done with all the clothing we went to the shoes to her favorite ones first we found some sandals for when spring was finally here, which I was ready for. We finished with the shoes and then keep looking around. When we went by the hair things I looked to see what would work for her. I found a big red flower clip and grabbed it to go with the red dress we had got for her. I found a few other things for her to go with outfits we found and she already had at home. Kara came running up to me with Britt behind her.

"Mommy look, it's like yours." She held up little gold stud earrings that were shaped like stars with a gold star necklace as well.

"Yes it is, it's very pretty," I told her.

"Mommy, can I have it, and then I can match yours like daddy got for you."

"Of course you can sweetie, maybe we both can wear them tomorrow for our date with daddy," I tell her.

"Alright, mom," she said and turned to walk around with Brittney. Kurt smiled at me as we started to walk.

"She is an amazing little girl diva," he told me.

"I know, I got lucky to have her as a daughter, have Sam as an amazing husband. Then to have all the amazing friends in my life. I love you guys so much I have no idea what I would do without you all" I told him.

"Well, we are all more than happy to be a part of your lives." I smiled at him I was glad we all were able to become friends. I was glad we got over all of our differences and to be parts of our lives. We finished shopping paid and then made our way out.

We decided to get some food and then go to the park to let Kara run around some. Once we pulled up at the park, Kara was the first one out with all of us climbing out after her. She took Brittney and Santana by the hands pulling them to run with her as we all laughed. I walked between Kurt and Blaine over to a bench to sit and watch them. Kara was giggling loudly and having a blast with the girls.

"She is getting so big. I can't believe it" Blaine said.

"I know I can't believe she is already 5 and will be 6 this summer," I told them.

"It amazes me how much she is like Sam," Blaine said.

"I know she is like him in so many ways, though Sam tells me that Kara is my mini-me," I tell them.

We keep on talking for awhile watching Kara play.

After a little, they walked over to us and Kara came up to me.

"Mommy, I can't breathe," she told me. I grabbed her inhaler and helped her use it. Even after she used it she was still having a hard time to breathe.

"Kurt, can you drive us to the hospital?" I asked him, Blaine picked up Kara as she was having more troubles breathing as it was.

"Of course" we all made our way to the car and went as fast as we could to the hospital. Once we got there Blaine helped carry her in and I was asked what happened.

"She was playing and can't breathe even after we tried her inhaler. She just is getting over a lung infection." I told them then they took her back, and my heart just stopped as I worried about my baby girl.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know if you want more. Thanks to the ones who have already reviewed Eric1968, guest, dove18, . Thank you all.**


End file.
